<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Stupid Dare by Ranger_NJoyC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329767">Just a Stupid Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_NJoyC/pseuds/Ranger_NJoyC'>Ranger_NJoyC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Betrayal, Bullying, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Friendship, M/M, Princxiety, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, and virgil is not a great person and a horrible friend, at first, basically a lot of lying, but in his defense janus was kind of manipulating him, janus is an asshole, main focus is princxiety, okay but seriously if you are a huge janus stan plz do not read this fic, princxiety centric, side logicality - Freeform, virgil regrets everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_NJoyC/pseuds/Ranger_NJoyC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Virgil Summers, the second most feared kid in the whole school, is dared to befriend Roman Stone- a nerdy theater geek with only two friends- Virgil doesn't hesitate to accept. But things get a little more complicated when he realizes he genuinely enjoys Roman's company.</p><p>And he totally doesn't fall in love along the way. Of course not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Virgil Accepts A Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil Summers wasn’t the kind of kid people would describe as ‘nice.’ In fact, ask any of his classmates about him and they would probably glance away, not willing to say a bad word against him in case wind of it got back to Dark Sides. Virgil, however, wasn’t bad at all when compared to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus Flynn. The leader of the school, he had the entire school wrapped around his finger. In the hallways, people scrambled out of their ways to avoid him. The other students weren’t afraid to say a bad word about Janus- they were afraid to say a word about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was much more chaotic than the other two and way less manipulative, but that unpredictability was what scared everyone else. When he approached you, you could never be sure whether he was going to ask for a match or dump sheep intestines down your shirt(both had happened before).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only student who had ever dared oppose the system was Logan Swift, the smartest scientist of their grade. He was clever and witty and would’ve made a good addition to the Dark Sides, Janus had once remarked to Virgil. But unfortunately for him, he had chosen to directly counter Janus’s will. Virgil remembered the day clearly. The other students had fallen silent and most had fled. Janus’s face had turned stone cold as he faced down Swift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil knew from experience that when Janus’s face goes cold, it’s your signal to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan, apparently, did not know this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan almost certainly regretted not knowing it, and without a doubt, he had gone home that day and written it down in that little notebook of his where he stored all of the important notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil almost felt sorry for Swift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan never opposed Janus again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil remembered all of this clearly. He also remembered the day when Janus had approached him at lunch for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey,” he had said, sliding his tray across from Virgil at the table. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don’t flinch, don’t flinch, don’t flinch, don’t show any weakness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his mind whispered. Virgil shot Janus an unamused look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want?” he had said, because Janus Flynn didn’t just approach someone to make friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janus raised an eyebrow and tugged down the ends of his gloves gracefully. He never took his eyes off of Virgil, leaning forward across the table, hands crossed, food long forgotten.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d like to formally offer you an invitation to sit with Remus and I at our table tomorrow at lunch. We think you’d make an excellent Dark Side.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil froze. Was- was Janus asking Virgil to join the Dark Sides? The popular clique, feared by everyone. His eyebrows furrowed at the implications of what that would mean for him and his social status. Janus frowned at Virgil’s expression.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there something wrong, Summers?” he asked coldly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil jumped slightly. He wasn’t aware Janus even knew he existed, much less what his name was or who he was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” he said, swallowing his fear. “No problem.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janus eyed him for one moment more. “This isn't an offer. I’ll see you tomorrow, Summers.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil grabbed his lunch tray and sauntered over to the Dark Sides’ table. He knew his place now, and his place was at the right hand of Janus Flynn. And if that meant terrorizing anyone who opposed him from time to time, who was Virgil to complain? He had friends now, people cared who he was now. He wasn’t a loner, he wasn’t a nobody. He was Virgil Summers, the Dark Side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virge,” Janus greeted with a head nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Virgil said, sliding into his seat. Remus punched him in the shoulder. He hid his wince at the sheer pressure and grinned at Remus. “Hello, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Remus replied absentmindedly, chewing on something that looked suspiciously like a dead frog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus clapped his hands together after a second. “Guess who bumped into me today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil swallowed his bite of food, fearing the answer. “Who?” <em>Who do we need to bully?</em> was the unspoken question, and Janus smiled knowingly, leaning in like it was some big conspiracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman Stone,” he whispered, and Remus spit out his sickly green colored drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bastard,” Remus growled. He looked ready to stand up and pummel Roman himself, but Janus soothed him with a hand on his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Janus said sympathetically. “I’m so sorry for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s brain was working in overtime. “Why does he have the same last name as Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus spat on the ground, a venomous look in his eyes. “He’s my stupid step-brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil made a noise of understanding in the back of his throat. “Why haven’t I realized this before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Re doesn’t like talking about him,” Janus supplied. “For good reason too, he’s an embarrassment compared to Remus, I mean, a choir kid and a theater kid? He’s practically asking for it. He’s the one in red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus pointed a gloved finger and Virgil followed it to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. He could see a boy with red tips in his dark brunette hair. He was wearing a red and white jacket and jeans. Roman, presumably, sat with two other guys, one blond in a blue skirt and cream top, and one was- Logan Swift?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Swift?” Virgil asked, unsure if he was seeing correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus smiled eerily. “It sure is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked back at Janus’s tone of voice and nearly flinched at the unsettling look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want me to do?” Virgil asked, resigning himself to whatever vandalism or shit Janus wanted him to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus Flynn tilted his head to the side in thought. “Say, Virgil,” he said, face stretching into a smirk. “I dare you to befriend him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil watched Roman a moment longer. A smile stretched onto his face, identical to Janus’s smirk. “Deal,” he said, absolutely prepared for what he had gotten himself into.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come yell at me @whyiask on tumblr!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Wonderful Actor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Roman is a little bit gay, a little bit confused, and a little bit scared.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman Stone was happy with where he was. He was an amazing actor, landing the main roles several shows in a row. He was a great singer, even if no one appreciated his talent. He had two best friends, Patton and Logan, and although he felt like a third wheel to their oblivious flirting most of the time, he was lucky to have them at all. So really, Roman was perfectly content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like everyone else, Roman knew the rules of the school. Patton was off catching up on some test and Logan had accompanied him, so Roman was alone, but he didn’t dare approach any other table. He refused to be the one to upset the precious balance. (He was trying to forget about yesterday- he had been looking backwards and brushed shoulders with Janus Flynn, of all people. He didn’t know what was coming but he wasn’t going to dwell on the inevitable.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman pulled out his math homework to work on during lunch. He was so distracted by a problem that he didn’t notice the other student approaching until too late. After a pointed cough, Roman looked up in surprise, before freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of him was Virgil Summers, Janus’s right hand man. He quickly recovered from his shock and smiled uneasily at the Dark Side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said awkwardly. “What brings you here?” Roman knew exactly why Virgil was here, but he still wanted to stall as long as possible. Logan had refused to talk about what happened, but he had been legitimately scared for a few months, and Logan Swift was never scared. Roman wasn’t eager to be a repeat of the experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil leaned forward across the table, and Roman felt an involuntary shiver go down his back. He pushed his round glasses up his nose and steeled himself for whatever was coming, looking Virgil in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The other boy was surprisingly cute, his brain noted, with purple bangs falling into his face and stormy gray eyes and a light smattering of freckles on his pale skin and-)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus sent me over to teach you a lesson, but,” Virgil looked over his shoulder hurriedly before leaning closer and covering his mouth. Roman had to strain to hear him. “I- I don’t know how to say this, but it was really brave, what you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Roman froze. Whatever he was expecting, it certainly was not that. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Virgil Summers- Summers, of all people- saying those words to him. Was this some kind of sick joke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil continued, seemingly unaware of Roman’s mind exploding before him. “Janus is… not a good person, and I don’t want to be in the Dark Sides, they’re awful to everyone around them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman pinched himself on the arm- nope, he definitely wasn’t dreaming. “I- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up at him, eyes wide and hesitant, trying to gauge Roman’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m asking if you’ll let me be your friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t fully comprehend the words coming out Virgil’s mouth, because they were so wild, so bold, and so utterly incomprehensible. He shook his head, putting it down in his hands and muttering a string of nonsense. After a second, he focused in on one part of Virgil’s admission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Roman asked, looking up. “I literally didn’t do anything. You say I was brave? All I did was brush shoulders with Janus accidentally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small frown flashed across Virgil’s face before it was wiped away and replaced with a wide eyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- look, okay, I don’t want this to sound weird, but I’ve been watching you for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman jerked backwards. “What?” He instantly scanned through his memories, trying to think of any possible reason why a Dark Side would be interested in him, of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil held out his hands in a placating gesture. “I mean, I just mean, I’ve seen a few of your shows, and concerts and stuff- you are amazing, you’re really talented, and I just- I think you’re really cool, okay? That’s why I chose you. You running into Jan is just a lucky coincidence, it gives me an excuse to come talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman paused. Had Virgil really gone to see the theater shows? It surprised him, but then again, there was nothing about this situation that Roman found unsurprising. He could barely sort through his moshpit of thoughts, and Virgil’s wide eyed innocent look wasn’t helping him focus. He took a deep breath and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-” Roman waved his hands around helplessly. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil took one of Roman’s hands. His hand was really soft, and the action shut him up immediately. He swallowed. Why was he so affected by this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman,” Virgil said, staring into Roman’s eyes. “I just want to be your friend. Will-” he took a shuddering breath. “Despite my past with the Dark Sides, will you give me a chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked into Virgil’s swirling eyes, filled with so much emotion. Roman thought off-handedly that Virgil would make a wonderful actor. He looked at Virgil’s softened face and he focused on the soft hand still in his. It was cold, but Roman didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking into Virgil’s intoxicating eyes, Roman said the only thing he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These chapters are super short! I'm sorry! But that's just how the story seems to be going. Like I've mentioned before, I do not control this AU, this AU controls me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Virgil Summers Doesn't Fail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Virgil is a bad person and Logan is more than a little angry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day at lunch, Virgil didn’t even head towards the Dark Sides table, giving a wink to Janus as he passed by and heading straight towards Roman’s table. His step faltered as he noticed Swift and the other student sitting there. But he had committed to this. He wasn’t going to back out of this dare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Roman,” he called out with a wave, sliding in next to Swift. Logan stiffened next to him and the kid across from him stifled a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Swift asked coolly, shifting away from Virgil a tad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shot what he hoped looked like an innocent smile at Logan. “Hi there, Sw-uh, Logan,” he said. He tried to convey all of the apologetic thoughts he could muster into his expression, and it wasn’t too hard, because he was sorry, to some extent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan wasn’t phased. Virgil turned to Roman. “Did you not tell your friends about our conversation yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked at his friends helplessly. “I- didn’t know how to bring it up?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked at him, face set in a dark expression. Maybe he would’ve made a good dark side, Virgil thought absent-mindedly. He certainly had the right dynamic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think it important to inform us that you communicated with a dark side?” he hissed at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s face looked strangled, trying to form the right words to soothe Logan. Eventually he just hung his head and fiddled with his hands. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said miserably. “I’m sorry, if anyone deserved to know, it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s face immediately softened. “I’m sorry too Roman, it’s not that big of a deal. Just tell us next time, we can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person seated on the other side of Roman nodded enthusiastically, speaking up for the first time. “Yeah, we’re always here for you to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I think it’s time for you to leave,” Logan said, turning his hard stare back onto Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got here though,” Virgil protested. “Roman promised he’d give me a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things weren’t going well. Virgil didn’t want to have to draw a line through the group, but if Logan kept getting in the way, he would fail and Virgil Summers never failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Roman faltered, and Virgil almost felt bad for putting him in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what else to say,” he admitted quietly, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Logan said, pinching his lips together tightly. “Well, in that case, you don’t want to go back on your word, so you can eat with the Dark Side today. Patton, come on, let’s head to the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond kid, Patton, presumably, bounced up. He squeezed Roman’s shoulder and murmured something in his ear, before following Logan out of the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice friends you’ve got,” Virgil said, donning a slightly unsettled smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked up, startled, and his eyes widened. “No, no, no,” he said passionately, flapping his arms. “Lo just hates the Dark Sides, and for good reason too, surely you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil did know that. He knew exactly how many times Remus had filled his locker with insects or zipped a live beehive into his backpack. Virgil knew how Janus’s followers on social media had gone after Swift with a passion, harassing him off of his account. Virgil knew how he and Janus had spray-painted mean messages about Logan in the school bathrooms, and he remembered exactly the number of times he had started a rumor about Logan or convinced everyone to humiliate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil knew how he and his friends had ruined Swift’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced a smile and held up his hands in a placating gesture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never insult Roman’s friends,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Virgil said, chuckling uncomfortably. “But I don’t want to be a Dark Side? If I left, I would get so much hate though, that’s the only reason I stay with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman offered him a small smile. “Yes, but Logan doesn’t know that. He still thinks you’re a dark side through and through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Swift isn’t wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t about to tell Roman that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okayyyy so. That was a really short chapter, b u t. That's only because the next chapter is turning out to be pretty long and I wanted to post *something.*</p><p> </p><p>come yell at me @whyiask on tumblr &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Roman's Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Virgil starts to regret some things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a while before class started. Roman hopped up from his seat as soon as Virgil finished eating and set off at a brisk pace towards the door. Virgil frowned. Had he really wanted to leave that much? Roman turned around and gave Virgil a look that clearly read, “are you coming?” and Virgil lurched to his feet in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Roman out around the back of the school, hunching his shoulders and stuffing his hands in his pockets. It had been a while since he had been alone with anyone other than Janus or Remus, and he didn’t know what to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman hopped up and slid down the stair railing, landing in a beautifully executed turn into a leap. Virgil watched with wide eyes and sprinted down the stairs after him. Sliding down them left too much opportunity for humiliation- what if he fell off?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He smirked at him and Virgil felt his face heat up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” he asked, trying to shake off the warm feeling in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Roman said mysteriously, tilting his head back. He grabbed Virgil’s hand, and before Virgil had time to protest, they were skipping along again, Virgil stumbling and Roman beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, they ducked into a small circle of bushes. There was a park bench and several beds of flowers. A pink watering can was tucked neatly in the corner. Roman looked at Virgil with an expectant expression. When Virgil didn’t say anything, Roman nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” he prompted, grinning at the dark side. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil stuttered for a moment, looking for the right words, and eventually settled upon, “How did you find this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman beamed. “Actually,” he said, “I made it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found the bench halfway through freshman year,” he explained further. “Patton helped me clear it up and make it into a little area. I don’t even think the school knows about its existence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton…” Virgil drew out the ‘n’, trying to place the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton Gardener! He’s a good friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Virgil nodded as if he actually cared. “He was the other guy with you at lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Roman’s nod, he frowned in what he hoped seemed a thoughtful expression. “I don’t think I’ve met him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small frown crossed Roman’s face. “He’s in your english class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil feigned surprise. “Is he? How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m in your english class too, Stormcloud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil picked up the subtle note of amusement in Roman’s voice and the smile threatening to take over his face. It was oddly endearing. (Virgil quickly shoved that thought out of his mind- he was here for a dare, not to make friends).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you allowed to be out here?” Virgil asked, slightly unsettled by where his thoughts had strayed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman shrugged. “Are you allowed to terrorize the school?” He froze, then his eyes went wide. “Shit- sorry, I didn’t mean that. I’m just so used to thinking of you as a dark side, and I know you aren’t, not really, not at heart, and I didn’t mean to imply that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil cut Roman off with a wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I know you didn’t mean anything by it,” Virgil said, struggling to keep a smile off of his face. (He had a reputation to uphold, after all. He hadn’t become a Dark Side by being soft.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. “But yeah, I suppose no one really knows about this place. Only me, Pat, Logan, and now you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil swallowed. “Why did you show me this place then, if it’s so special to you?” It was strangely open for Roman to be showing Virgil his favorite place. In his heart, Virgil knew he couldn’t tell Janus about it. He might be a Dark Side, and he might be mean, but he knew Janus and Remus would come and ruin this little garden- and as much as Virgil would’ve found it funny in other circumstances, this seemed too precious to shatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman pondered for a moment before responding. “Because you’re nice,” he eventually settled on.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Virgil’s mind whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you. I can see in your eyes that you truly mean what you said about the Dark Sides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re really cool,” Roman admitted. “I want to be your friend. You’ve opened up to me, I thought I would return the favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was torn. What he had told Roman… none of that had been true. Not really. And now Roman was being nice because he believed that Virgil was a good person at heart? It felt wrong. Everything about it felt wrong. Roman felt so sincere… so open, caring, kind. Honest. Everything that Virgil wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the dare wasn’t worth it. Maybe he should just call it off. He hadn’t agreed to this heart-wrenching confusion and indecision. He hadn’t agreed to this twisting feeling in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-gil? Virgil, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Virgil a second to blink and remember where he was. Roman was crouched in front of him, holding onto his hands tightly- when had he sat down? His mind was reeling and he couldn’t focus on any of the thoughts shooting around his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, Virgil, just focus on me, okay? Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil heard Roman’s voice before he saw his mouth moving. Roman’s voice was soothing, like a bubbling spring, or like a songbird, even his speaking was melodic. Virgil hadn’t even noticed when he had switched to singing, a soft melody that carried into Virgil’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked heavily several times and sat up straighted, pulling his hands from Roman’s grasp and hugging them around his legs. Without breaking stride, Roman slid to the ground next to Virgil and put a warm hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Virgil’s breaths had finally calmed down and his head had stopped spinning, Roman stopped singing as well. Virgil instantly missed it, then shot down that thought as quickly as it came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Roman asked, concern lacing his deeply tanned face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- yeah,” Virgil muttered, sitting up and leaning away from Roman. He drew his hand back sharply and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He didn’t move his gaze. Virgil scuffed a toe aggressively in the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman hesitated before speaking. “The bell is about to ring in a few minutes, do you want to head back and head to class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets and pulling up his hood. He knew that once he got back into the building, he would have to be a Dark Side again, confident and controlling. But for the moment, he was content to just be Virgil Summers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Roman didn’t ask him about what had happened, instead making small talk. Virgil let him ramble about musical theater, but he wasn’t paying a whole lot of attention to the words. It was more soothing to just focus on the animated tone of voice he used when he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook himself out of his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just a dare,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You aren’t here to make friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But the more Roman talked, the more drawn in Virgil felt. He couldn’t stop himself from nodding along to the other boy’s words, smiling and watching him out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He isn’t really your friend. It’s just a dare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a stupid dare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s all it would ever be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of it was real, and that thought alone was nearly enough to make Virgil sick to his stomach. He was playing Roman, manipulating him, and all Roman had ever been to him was kind. He had opened up to him, he had helped him through an anxiety attack, he had been there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil knew exactly what he agreed to. Pretend to be Roman Stone’s friend, gain his trust, leave him to go back to the Dark Sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time since becoming a Dark Side, Virgil didn’t know if he could follow through.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come yell at me @whyiask on tumblr</p><p>penny for your thoughts? comments would be greatly appreciated, lmk what you think of it, is it good? horrible? does it make you feel emotions? i will spend my life indebted to you if you comment &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Can't Turn Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Roman is mad, Patton is sad, and Logan is f u r i o u s.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman was trying hard not to bring up Virgil. He could sense the way Patton kept looking at him occasionally and he could feel Logan’s stares burning into the back of his head when the scientist-in-training thought he wasn’t paying attention. It was tense. Roman was trying his best not to bring up the dark sides, but it was all that seemed to be on his friends’ minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three friends fell into another awkward silence. Roman coughed. He knew exactly what Logan wanted to talk about, but he wasn’t ready for a lecture. Patton, of course, would side with Logan. Roman didn’t mind, really. Even he would agree with the others in any other situation. But this…. This was different. He had seen firsthand how innocent and shy and cute Virgil was. He wasn’t a bad person, Roman knew this. The trick would be convincing Logan and Patton of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton swung his feet down from where he rested upside down on the couch. Logan, sensing the shift in attitude, sat up straight as well. Roman didn’t move, only shifting slightly where he lay on the floor. Patton nudged him with his toe and Roman sat up into a semi-sitting position with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serious faces. Serious talk time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton’s face looked more worried than anything, concern lacing his features and fists rolled into balls on his lap. Logan’s eyes were hard and cold. Roman knew that he was doing rapid calculations in his head and looking for the best course to broach the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Logan was the first one to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman,” he said, pushing his rectangular glasses up his nose. “We have to talk about the dark side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman bit back a groan, letting his head flop back. “Yeah,” he murmured. “I suppose we do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan paused, clearly expecting Roman to say more. When he stayed silent, Logan frowned and leaned forward to try and make eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be friends with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was blunt, but then again, Logan had always been rather straightforward. Roman didn’t want to fight with Logan, he really didn’t. But as he thought about Virgil’s stormy eyes and the way his bangs fell into his face, the black combat boots he always wore, the hoodie that somehow looked stylish and insanely comfortable at the same time, the subtle dark makeup that made his eyes pop. He thought about Virgil’s annoyingly endearing smirk and suddenly he was hit with a wave of bitterness in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only you would give him a chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize he had spoken aloud until Logan’s eyes flashed dangerously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had a chance,” Logan said darkly, “and he chose to join the dark sides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t a dark side anymore!” Roman cried out, shooting upright. Patton reached out a hand in both of their directions, trying to calm the brewing argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know that?” Logan asked. “How do you know he isn’t just lying to you, playing some cruel joke, just to rub how gullible you are in your face.” Logan pressed harder, and Roman was tempted to cover his ears. But it was a childish move and he would never resort to something that low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know him, Logan,” Roman said, frustration leaking into his voice. He knew what he was doing, he did, he truly did. He didn’t need Logan getting in his head and messing with his opinion of Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s… he’s a good person. I can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stared into Roman’s eyes and Roman stared back. He didn’t flinch under Logan’s hard gaze, and something akin to pity flashed in his deep blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” There was no emotion in his voice. “You’ve barely known him for a day. I’ve known for years. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stood up then, pushing himself off the ground and dusting off his jeans. “You know what?” he said angrily, running a hand through his hair and pacing back and forth. “Maybe you’ve seen his bad side. Everyone has one. Maybe you’ve seen him at his worst. When he was being influenced by the dark sides. But you haven’t seen him like I have, open and nice, and- and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was aware he was rambling without pause, but he needed to get his words out. He needed to make Logan understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Logan was practically yelling now too. “I did see him at his worst- and let me tell you, his worst is fucking horrible. How could you even entertain the idea of him being remotely okay, in any way, shape, or form?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman huffed. If Logan would only listen-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was being manipulated by the d-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HE IS A DARK SIDE,” Logan snapped, and the room went silent. Patton’s pleas for peace- which had been ignored- quieted down and Roman brought himself up to his full height, coming to a stop in front of his friend. Logan met him head on with an icy glare that would’ve made any lesser man run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t judge people for past mistakes,” he hissed out between his teeth. Logan met his volume, equally quiet and equally as intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullying people to the point of depression isn’t a mistake, Roman. It’s fucking irredeemable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman felt his blood boiling. “He didn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan raised an eyebrow. “Really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone I’ve ever talked to</span>
  </em>
  <span> seems to say otherwise.” There was a bitterness and loathing in his voice that almost made Roman think twice. But Virgil wasn’t a dark side. He never had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil is a good person,” he repeated stubbornly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oho, you’re on first name status now? Congratulations, you must know him so well.” Logan gave a slow, sarcastic clap and smiled, though his eyes didn’t change. It was unsettling. All of a sudden, Logan’s expression, his posture, his entire demeanor felt all too similar to something he had seen only once before. In Janus. The pose was strikingly familiar and Roman bit back a startled cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just like him if you’re not even willingly to let Summers have a chance,” Roman said, and immediately regretted it. He didn’t need to clarify who the ‘him’ was that he was referring to. Logan knew. Roman knew as well, as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, that he had crossed a line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out.” Logan’s voice was soft and his eyebrows had lifted into sharp points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan, I’m-” Roman tried to apologize but cut him off with a wave of his hand. Roman fell silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my house, now,” Logan repeated. “I’m not asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman took one last desperate look at Logan’s face. It was hard and unmoving. His eyes had shifted to the ceiling, and he refused to look at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for good reason too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What- what had he been thinking? Correction, he hadn’t been. He hadn’t been thinking at all, and now his friendship with Logan was possibly ruined. If he could turn back time, he absolutely would. If only he could. If only he could make things right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton had stood up at some point, and placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder. He stared at Roman with wide eyes. Roman had always loves Patton’s eyes. They were so expressive and big and soft, but at that moment, they were brimming with betrayal, among a myriad of other things. Betrayal and hurt were what stood out most to Roman. Betrayal and hurt. He flinched back as if he’d been stung by Patton’s harsh gaze, and he stumbled backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Patton said, voice filled with emotion but steady nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman winced and drew his hand back, tugging on his shoes. He could feel the searing stares of both of his only two friends burning into his back, but he didn’t turn around. He didn’t know if he could handle anymore heartbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged on his long coat over the stylish turtleneck he wore and slid his rose tinted glasses onto his face. He stepped out the door and didn’t look back, knowing full well how he didn’t deserve to. After the door had shut behind him and he was left on Logan Swift’s front doorstep, he finally let the tears slip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He- he had messed up. Big time. There was not returning from that. He couldn’t look backwards, fearing what he might see- or might</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh things are starting to pick up :)))</p><p>come yell at me @whyiask on tumblr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Speak of the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Roman is a little bit sad and Virgil is a little bit awkward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was a mistake, Virgil thought as he paced around his room, twisting his hands together. Why- </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> had he ever thought inviting Roman to his house was a good idea?</span>
  <em>
    <span> In what scenario could this have possibly been a good idea?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had thrown it out there casually on Friday, he hadn’t actually expected Roman to accept the invite. He had said he might be busy- what had changed? Did it matter? It wasn’t like it was Virgil’s business to intrude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang. Virgil checked his appearance once again in the mirror before jumping down the stairs to open the front door. He was wearing his hoodie like always. It gave him a slight sense of security for what was about to come. He took one more deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can do this. Roman is nice, he won’t be mean, it’ll be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door, raising a hand in a slight wave of greeting and stepping aside to let Roman in. The shorter boy stepped through the doorframe, running a hand through his wavy brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Roman said, lifting a hand in a weak salute. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear Roman was just as uncomfortable as Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too bad.” Virgil shrugged. “How about yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman took another step into the house and Virgil moved out of the way, shutting the door behind him and holding out a hand for his coat on instinct. Roman lips quirked upwards as he handed Virgil his long, dramatic coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Roman said, a little too quickly. It was then that Virgil took in his red-rimmed eyes under the tinted glasses and the fists his hands kept curling and uncurling into. He frowned. Had something happened…?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not supposed to care,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice in his mind whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sent him a skeptical look, before turning to hang up Roman’s jacket on the rack. Roman sighed, running another hand through his hair, and pocketed his tinted glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful,” Virgil murmured. He grabbed Roman’s hand in his own- when had he become so bold?- and half pulled, half led the miserable boy up to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here, I’ll be right back,” Virgil informed Roman, who nodded absently. Virgil frowned but didn’t ponder it, instead bounding back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He set about boiling some water and pulled out two mugs. One he filled with his usual hot chocolate powder (not that he’d ever tell anyone). He placed a teabag in the other. Roman seemed like the kind of theater kid who drank tea religiously. It was written all over his aesthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the water was ready, he filled the cups and walked up to his room, careful not to spill either. When he nudged open the door with his toe, Roman was sitting on the edge of Virgil’s bed, clearly still uncomfortable. He was staring at Virgil’s MCR poster with a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil cleared his throat and Roman turned to him in surprise. He hopped up, graciously taking his mug and promptly taking a sip. Virgil raised an eyebrow, slightly amused, as Roman’s eyes widened and he swallowed hastily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay wow, that’s still hot,” he deadpanned, trying not to scrunch up his face in pain. Virgil bit back a laugh, instead sending a smirk his way and perching atop his dresser. Roman took a seat on his bed once more, blinking up at Virgil’s unusual seating position but thankfully not questioning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So spill, what’s wrong?” Virgil asked, trying to seem nonchalant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s shoulders drooped. “I… I just didn’t want to be alone right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil frowned. “Why not go to Swift or Gardener? Why me?” Logan and Patton should’ve been Roman’s first choice, there was no way he would come to Virgil willingly. They weren’t even friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks you’re his friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden wave a regret washed over Virgil but he shoved it aside. He refused to host a pity party for himself over his own actions. Right now was about Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone so confident in a spotlight, he certainly seemed like he’d rather be anywhere but the center of attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me,” Virgil added after a moment of nothing. If Roman’s continued silence was any indication, he had hit a nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’ll tell you, it’s just- just, give me a moment.” Roman’s face was blank and Virgil started to fidget in the extended quiet. It was uncanny, seeing the naturally exuberant boy so quiet and downcast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said some things,” Roman offered after another second. “We had an argument. That’s about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil felt a flash of alarm go through him. “So… you don’t have anywhere else to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s head snapped up and he started to stand up. “Do you want me to leave, or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” Virgil frantically cut him off. “That’s not what I meant. You can stay. I- I’d like it if you stayed. If you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil found he meant every single word. For once, he wasn’t lying to Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My friend…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. It was just a dare. Nothing more, nothing less. Virgil had to remind himself. He could not afford to get personal feelings involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too late,</span>
  </em>
  <span> whispered a treacherous part of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to… do you want to do something to distract you, or something?” Virgil said, hands awkwardly in his lap. He had never been great at comforting people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman glanced up shyly. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah that would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Virgil’s brain short circuited as Roman continued to gaze at him expectantly. “We could watch a movie?” At Roman’s nod, Virgil picked up with more confidence. “Maybe something Disney? I know you love Disney…. oh, we could watch a musical? Or any other kind of movie, like, Mean Girls or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t know if his assumption had been correct, until Roman’s eyes lit up at the mention of the film. Of <em>course</em> Roman loved Mean Girls. It shouldn’t have come as the slightest surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his excitement faded and he hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I actually want to watch Mean Girls,” he chuckled humorlessly. “It hits a little too close to home nowadays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Virgil hadn’t been expecting that. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman scratched the back of his neck. “I mean…. Janus Flynn is pretty much a regular Regina George, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil frowned deeply. “Isn’t she the villain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> the villain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real life isn’t made up of heroes and villains,” Virgil said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Roman said, “but it’s so much easier to pretend it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang. Virgil cursed and slouched over to his window, peeking through the curtains to the door a floor below. He froze. His stomach dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no, they can’t see Roman here, they can’t-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil took a deep breath. He glanced back at Roman who was standing up curiously at Virgil’s worried expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil,” he mumbled, shoving the curtains closed once more. Roman looked at him worriedly, but Virgil’s mind was working in overtime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked once more at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus is here,” he said simply, calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Roman hissed in alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t worry,” Virgil said, eyes glinting. “I have a plan.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hhh Virgil is trying, okay? he's trying to be a good friend :')<br/>The next chapter is quite literally a spy heist movie. that'll be a whole ride.</p><p>come yell at me on tumblr @whyiask</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Escape Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Virgil tries his best, Janus is so done, and Roman isn't used to jumping out windows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil swung the door open to reveal Janus’s scowling face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” he demanded shoving his way inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Virgil said, almost automatically. “I had to take care of some stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. He strolled into the living room and stretched out over Virgil’s couch, hands behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are you doing today?” Janus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil forced a smile. “Great, I’m doing great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long scratching sound echoed down the stairs. Virgil heard it before it even started and frantically raised his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re the first person I’ve seen today, so obviously I’m doing excellently,” he nearly screamed, drowning out the sounds from upstairs and internally cursing Roman for being so loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus studied him with half closed eyes. “Why are you being so weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Weird? Pffft-” Virgil waved a hand down in dismissal. “What do you mean I’m acting weird? This is how I always act!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small thud resounded from upstairs. Virgil swiped a pair of scissors from the side table and dropped them to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh whoops- sorry!” He said hurriedly. Janus had shot up and started walking towards the staircase, but turned back at Virgil’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, silly me,” he said, picking up the scissors and waving them around. “I’m so clumsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus’s face was of pure confusion as he looked from Virgil to the scissors in his hand. Then, in a completely monotone voice, he uttered a single “what”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman was doing great, truly. He tugged at the window fruitlessly again, trying to stay quiet enough to avoid suspicion. He heard Virgil open the door and Janus’s voice carried through the whole house. Janus had a voice like that- a commanding presence wherever he went. It was unnerving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing in a whisper, Roman heaved upwards with all his strength, pushing his shoulder into the glass. With a mighty groan and an furious screech, the window slid open and Roman almost toppled out at the sudden lack of pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Now was not the time for second thoughts. He checked that his shoes were tied and his possessions were secure, before pulling himself out onto the window ledge. The roof was a few feet and up and to the left of Virgil’s bedroom window. Roman stood up shakily, keeping his feet planted and a tight grip on the windowsill.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No time for second thoughts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman pushed off of the window ledge, both hands extended towards the roof. He was going to make it- obviously- it wasn’t like he was going to fall. They had planned this route carefully, for optimal safety. Yet still, there was a moment- a heart dropping moment- when he wasn’t holding onto anything. His feet were in the air and he wasn’t hanging on by anything, and it was terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers closed around the edge of the roof and he swung his legs up immediately, scrambling onto the roof and calming his racing heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Step 1: complete. All he needed now was Virgil to buy him a little more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil floundered for words for about a minute, trying to speak loudly enough that it masked any rustling sounds from his room, before Janus cut him off with an irritated wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-” he tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, Virgil,” Janus said coldly. Virgil felt a chill run down his back. He had nearly forgotten how awful Janus’s anger was when it was directed at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed down his nerves. Janus was his friend! Nothing bad could happen, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that noise?” Janus spoke softly, dangerously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Virgil gestured aimlessly. “It was the scissors? Clearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t lie to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil had to stop himself from flinching away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying,” he protested, feigning way more confidence than he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dropped a pair of scissors and then a thud came from upstairs. Please explain to me how this could’ve been possible.” Janus spoke as if he were a teacher posing a math problem to a student. It was impossible to come up with the right answer, because he knew that whatever he said wouldn’t be correct, Janus would always expect more, something different. It was impossible to satisfy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked, trying to sound sincere. “You- should you be getting more sleep? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus rolled his eyes into his skull. “Wow, Summers, aren’t you just the best at coming up with excuses. Just fantastic.” He clapped sarcastically, a sadistic smirk twisting onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil opened his mouth to respond- with what, he didn’t know- but his ears perked up at the sound of an approaching car. He normally wouldn’t have paid it any heed, but he could hear, from where he stood, the blaring music coming from Remus’s speakers. It was unmistakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is- is Remus here?” Virgil asked, fully knowing the answer, at the same time Janus said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil held his breath. Surely, surely Roman would’ve heard the music and hid? Or at least be gone by now? Realistically, Virgil knew he hadn’t had enough time to escape yet, but he couldn’t help but hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> been gone by now but had slipped and injured himself? What if there was some other factor that Virgil hadn’t counted on- well, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That factor- that loose cannon- was Remus Stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music turned off abruptly and Virgil’s heart stopped with it. Remus never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>paused his music. There could only be one reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s worst suspicions were confirmed by a yell and a loud, “What the fuck?!?” in Remus’s unmistakable voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no this can’t be happening-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was. It was happening. And there was nothing Virgil could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rapid pounding started on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus Stone had arrived.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright, I expected this to be some epic spy heist shit, but no. I guess this is what happened. Because I think realistically, Roman doesn't have very much experience with defenestration and probably isn't going to be doing extreme parkour.</p><p>come yell at me @whyiask on tumblr</p><p>once again, comments are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil’s plan, he decided, absolutely sucked. Roman’s foot slipped again on a precarious foothold. He didn’t know why Virgil had thought it a good idea for him to climb down the side of his house, and he especially didn’t know why he had let himself be talked into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a quiet string of curses as his foot slipped again, and pulled himself back up, foot prodding the wall in search of a suitable place that could hold his weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had made it over the roof fairly quickly, crouching low to the ground and walking quickly. Luckily, it wasn’t a very steep roof, so he hadn’t been at much risk of slipping. Climbing down the side of the house was a different story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil had insisted on him going down a side of the house that wasn’t visible from the street, and so that’s how Roman found himself descending into Virgil’s backyard. How long had it been? Five, ten minutes perhaps. It didn’t matter too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman jumped down the last few feet, letting out a soft hiss of air at the impact. He straightened and shook out his tense limbs, preparing for the final step of the plan. Soon, in a few minutes, he would be long gone and Janus would never be any the wiser. Roman walked up to the fence surrounding Virgil’s backyard and examined it. Virgil had promised it would be easy to climb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe for a giant like him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was okay though. Who was he if not a problem solver? Roman braced his foot against the fence and tried to push himself up high enough to grab the top. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he managed to get a grip on the top of the fence. He pulled himself up as high as possible, swinging his legs over the fence and landing with a soft thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong. It was… quiet all of a sudden. He hadn’t fully realized there was some noise until it was gone and- was that a car in Virgil’s driveway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blanched. He recognized that car. It belonged to none other than his step-brother. Slowly, fearfully, he looked up towards Virgil’s front door, where Remus was standing, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly ajar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother stormed over and Roman hopped up quickly, not in the mood to be shoved around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!?” he yelled as soon as he was within spitting distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman raised a hand awkwardly. “Hi…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grabbed his arm roughly and twisted it slightly, dragging Roman towards the door. He tried not to wince at the pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit shit shit, this wasn’t part of the plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus started pounding on the door like a madman and Roman had to resist rolling his eyes in irritation at his step brother’s antics. The door swung open and Virgil stood before him again. He could see the purple haired boy attempting to keep a shocked expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” Virgil started, and if Roman hadn’t known better, he would’ve believed that Virgil was genuinely surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus appeared over Virgil’s shoulder, a scarily neutral expression on his face. “Roman Stone,” he said mildly. It sent chills down his back. Janus was infinitely more dangerous when he was calm. “I’d love to say it’s a pleasure to see you here, but it’s not, it’s truly not.” He turned to Remus. “Is there any reason you brought your useless brother along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman grit his teeth and he felt Remus’s grip on his arm tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my brother,” Remus growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, pardon me,” Janus said lazily, and Roman could tell he didn’t really mean his apology. Janus Flynn never apologized to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I did not bring him,” Remus added. “I saw him crawling out of Virgey’s backyard like an octopus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An octopus?” Roman muttered. He was ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus titled his head to look at Virgil out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil fidgeted and Roman felt bad for putting him in this situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only I had been more careful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to explain?” It wasn’t a request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Virgil stuttered for a minute, before Roman caught his eye. He paused and quickly made a slight jerking motion with his head towards the door. Roman glanced behind him then back at Virgil in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Run,’ Virgil mouthed in between half explanations directed at Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded at sucked in a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened in the blink of an eye. Roman stomped on his step brother’s foot, making the other boy release his arm in a hissed curse. He elbowed Remus in the stomach and shoved him into Janus, before taking off down the street. Virgil watched impassively from the doorway, but when Roman looked back, he could see the glint of a small smile. He kept running and turned the corner, Virgil’s house out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be back, he knew it. A gut feeling told him it wouldn’t be the last time he spent at his friend’s home. Hopefully without interruptions next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had gone several blocks, his legs were burning and the adrenaline had worn out, leaving him panting and doubled over, trying to catch his breath, only then did he allow himself to look back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay this is like the shortest chapter ever, but shhhh<br/>The dark sides are about to have a talk :)))</p><p>come yell at me @whyiask on tumblr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. One Week Remaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus and Virgil have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil swallowed nervously. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> he be nervous? What was he even supposed to tell them? </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, so you know how I was supposed to befriend Roman so that we could hurt him? Well turns out, I actually like being his friend and now I don’t know what to do.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah no. He had to think of something better than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus was staring at him expectantly, coldly. Virgil had to bite back a shiver at the downright murderous glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pushed past him into the house, pulling out a miniature metal detector and moving towards the pantry. Virgil watched him go, slightly confused but used to the odd behavior. Janus watched him leave impassively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. The fuck. Was that about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil opened his mouth to respond but Janus cut him off with a sharp wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t even think of lying to me.” The words were cold and quiet, and Virgil couldn’t stop the tiny flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind raced. What did Janus want from him? To hurt Roman. To bully an innocent peer. Right. He could work with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh-” He cast his mind around, searching for an answer to the question. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t know what the honest answer would be. What even were they anymore? Were they, dare he say it, friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He couldn’t get his hopes up. It’s too late for that. He was already neck deep in this mess, and it would be unfair to Roman to start being genuine now, ignoring his past malicious intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time,” he blurted out, panicking at the sight of Janus’s eyebrow slowly creeping up his face. “I just need more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to do what, exactly?” Janus’s stare was piercing and Virgil forced himself to commit to the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to befriend him. He doesn’t fully trust me yet. Today was a big step, he finally felt comfortable enough to come over, but you two showing up might’ve thrown that back a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lies tasted bitter on his tongue. There was no way he could carry through with the plan, he couldn’t. He couldn’t hurt Roman, when all Roman had been was kind and charming and ridiculously endearing and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus’s entire demeanor changed in an instant. It was like someone had flicked on a light switch. His eyes cleared of their hard anger and distrust, and his lips twitched into a semi-smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… actually not a horrible plan. I didn’t think you’d be sticking to this so much.” His tone was mildly impressed, and Virgil felt his heart swell a little in pride, before shaking himself. No. This was the guy who wanted to hurt Roman. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(When had Roman become such an influence in his decisions? He didn’t know, he would never know.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you know what they say about me.” Virgil shrugged awkwardly. Janus barked out a laugh and Virgil felt his muscles relax a millimeter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do humor me. What do they say?” Janus’s tone was teasing and Virgil hummed a reply. This felt so natural, so easy. He could almost forget about how scared he had been not a minute earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never do anything half-assed. BS’ing my way through a project? I’ll go all out. Anxiety? Better go all out and make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>severe</span>
  </em>
  <span> anxiety. Befriending a nobody to ultimately backstab them? Well, never let it be said that I don’t try my absolute hardest to get it right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was almost ashamed of how easily the slander rolled off his tongue. This wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be talking about Roman as if he were just some random kid. Janus laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say… a week, then,” said Janus, eyes glinting with mischief and glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was jolted out of his thoughts. “A week for what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week to befriend him, utterly and completely. If you flake out, I won’t blame you. I bet it’s pretty hard to pretend to like that absolute loser. I bet $20 that you’ll drop out before the week is over. Prove me wrong, Virgil Summers. Prove me wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last words were barely above a whisper and Virgil gave Janus a mini mock salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus popped out of the pantry, effectively ruining the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He trusts so easily, honestly. The wimp tried to befriend me at first, but I showed him what’s it’s really like to be a Stone. He gets so attached and so so emotional. Like waah waah, I don’t want to be your friend, you fuckin naked mole rat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus laughed and Virgil forced out a laugh too. Remus ranted for a few more minutes about his step brother, before finally moving on. The Dark Sides stayed over for a few hours, and Virgil felt himself relax into an easy state around them again. It was only after they left that he allowed himself to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned away from the door and something caught his eye. Roman’s jacket still hung from his coat rack. He lifted it off gently and held it gently. Looking at it closer, he nearly snorted with laughter. It was knee-length and dramatic and so unbelievably </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could not imagine a single other person pulling off such a fashion statement, but with Roman, the long trenchcoat and round, tinted red glasses worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman could probably pull off anything, no matter how dramatic of a statement, if he was being honest. But like usual, Virgil’s main hobby included lying to himself and everyone around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lies… weren’t his favorite thing. They were much more Jan’s thing, what with manipulation and the works. He preferred to work behind the shadows, where no one could see and question him, where he wouldn’t be put on the spot and forced to sound convincing enough to alter someone’s perception of reality. Sure, he might be fairly good at stretching the truth, but that was just that. Based on truth. Based on a solid foundation to work with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting away with so many lies, and that scared him. He didn’t want to be a liar, not to his closest friends. Janus and Remus and Roman- </span>
  <em>
    <span>when had Roman made it onto that list?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he hated to admit it, Roman </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of his favorite people, ever. He had one week. One week to figure out what to do. Who to pick. One week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was altogether way too much time and not nearly enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the ridiculous coat in his arms. One week was all he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that… who knew what would happen. It would be over. He wasn’t quite sure what was going to end, but in his heart, he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> would never be the same again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have a fucking clue on what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only one week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. He would enjoy this, as much as he could. He would treasure this time with Roman and he wouldn’t think too hard about what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d burn that bridge when he got to it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.....hahaha.....long time no see...... so things have been a bit busy lately and I'm almost ready to hop back onto my consistent posting schedule. For now, enjoy this update :) comments would mean the world to me to help me get back into the groove of writing for this fic twice a week.</p><p>expect more consistent updates starting again soon. in the meantime, come yell at me on tumblr, @whyiask</p><p>&lt;3 thank you all for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>